Web de Citas
by RakelOR27
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic italiano Sito d'incontro de Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia. Maura se esfuerza por superar su ruptura con Jack, por lo que Jane hace una broma para hacerla reír, lo que demostrará ser mucho más real de lo que ambas pensaron. One-Shoot


Jane está muy cansada últimamente, ya que, además del trabajo, ha pasado muchas noches en casa de Maura para consolarla, ya que ha roto con Jack y la médico no está muy bien y ella sólo quiere que su amiga vuelva a sonreir. Una mañana, agotada del trabajo, decidió tomarse un descanso e irse a la cafetería de la central.

\- ¡Oye! - le sonríe a Ángela y se sienta en el mostrador- Un café doble, gracias.

\- Ahí viene! - enciende la cafetera- ¿Todo bien tesoro? No tienes muy buena pinta, ¿dormiste mal esta noche?

\- No -sacude la cabeza- ¡Estoy preocupada por Maura, su vida amorosa es un desastre!

\- Oh, Janie. No puedes consumirte así por Maura, estoy segura que no le gustaría si lo supiera. -Ángela sacude la cabeza y le pasa su café- Y además, ella al menos tiene una vida amorosa.

Jane toma el vaso y mira a su madre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ángela la mira, levantando las cejas.

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

\- ¡Ma! -resopla.

\- Jane, a tu edad yo ya estaba casada y ya os había tenido a ti y a Frankie, no creo que sirva para algo que te lo recuerde. Pero me preocupo por ti -le acaricia el pelo.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! -bebe un sorbo de café- No es culpa mía que no encuentre a la persona adecuada.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas en uno de esos sitios que usan todos, en Internet, para encontrar a su alma gemela? - la mira- Todas mis amigas los usan.

\- ¿Estás loca? -ella abrió los ojos- El hecho de que tus amigas lo usen ya me hacen sentir peor.

\- Jane, es un decir, están casi todas divorciadas, una es viuda. En cualquier caso, para ellas ha funcionado, tiene siempre una gran cantidad de citas, sabes, si pones tu información en la página te dice las personas solteras que están cerca de ti -sonríe.

\- No, basta Ma -se tapa las orejas- No quiero oír nada más.

\- Ugh, de acuerdo, no escuches nunca a tu madre -sacude la cabeza y se va a servirle a otro cliente.

Jane se levanta y se va a la oficina. Se pone a hacer papeleo y cuando Korsak y Frankie se van a almorzar, mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de que ya no hay nadie, abre el ordenador y busca un sitio de citas. Tan pronto como ingresa su dirección, recibe notificaciones de aproximadamente diez perfiles vinculados, pero sólo uno llama su atención.

\- Oh, mierda! -hace clic y lee- Maura. ¿Qué diablos me aconsejas? -Permanece durante un rato en silencio, todavía en shock, después decide actuar.

Maura está en el laboratorio, está intentando encontrar huellas dactilares en un objeto encontrado en la escena del crimen. Los últimos días han sido un poco duros, nunca antes había terminado un relación del en qué Jack y ella se vieron obligados a terminar, por lo que está siendo un poco difícil para ella recuperarse. Hace dos días decidió reabrir y actualizar su perfil en un sitio de citas muy popular, para distraerse un poco.

Jane crea un perfil falso, de una mujer hermosa, ingresa los datos con aquellos que puedan encajar bien con los de Maura, conoce sus gustos. Después inicia la solicitud de chat.

\- Veamos si así puedo hacer que recuperes algo de moral y estes tranquila.

Maura se da cuenta de que su teléfono se enciende y se quita un guante para comprobarlo. Viendo la solicitud de chat abre el perfil de la mujer, es muy bella, alta, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Es arquitecta y es una apasionada por su trabajo como correr y nadar, y le encanta viajar. Maura sonríe y acepta la solicitud.

Cuando Jane ve la solicitud sonríe y comienza a escribir de inmediato.

 _\- Hola, encantada, soy Corinne, espero que no te importe._

 _\- No me molestas, de hecho, así me distraigo de un punto muerto en el trabajo. Soy Maura, el placer es mío._

 _\- ¿Has hecho por casualidad una broma debido a que eres forense?_

 _\- Puede ser. Si te reíste, entonces sí :)_

 _\- Me gusta como una razón. Así qué leí qué te gusta la cocina francesa._

 _\- Me encanta la cocina francesa, ya he probado algún plato, y tengo que decir que no soy tan mala en la cocina como me temía._

 _\- Genial! Yo soy una óptima cocinera cuando tengo tiempo de cocinar. Me relaja._

 _\- Ya tenemos una cosa en común_ -Maura sonríe para sí- _._

 _\- Cierto. ¿Y tienes alguna mascota?_

 _\- Tengo una tortuga, Bass, desde hace 15 años, la conseguí cuando estaba en la universidad. Te gustan los animales?_

 _\- Las tortugas son animales fascinantes y de mucha compañía. Si, tuve un perro, pero tuvimos que separarnos._

 _\- Lo siento mucho, debió de ser duro._

 _\- Un poco, pero ahora estoy buscando a alguien que tenga un animal que cuidar :) :)_

 _\- ¿Y crees que podría ser ese alguien?_

 _\- No tengo ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario. Eres hermosa, de acuerdo con tu foto de perfil, tienes un buen trabajo, pareces intrigante, tenemos muchas cosas en común... ¿Por qué no? :)_

 _\- Me gusta tu determinación. Ahora tengo que dejarte, te parece bien si hablamos más tarde? Te escribo yo._

Maura deja el teléfono y después llama a Jane con el trabajo de la oficina.

 _\- Estaré aquí esperándote, impaciente._

Jane envía el último mensaje y cierra el sitio, encendiendo el teléfono para descargarse la aplicación. En ese momento siente sonar su teléfono.

\- Rizzoli?

\- Jane, soy yo. Tengo malas noticias, la única huella que he encontrado era de la víctima.

\- Dios mio, estoy estancada en este caso - suspira- Gracias!

\- De nada -bufa, quitándose los guantes y comenzando a acomodarse en la silla- Si necesitas algo más, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien, ten un buen día -cuelga y termina su café-.

Maura trabajó hasta las cinco, y como no tenía nada nuevo para hacer, decidió marcharse a casa, sabiendo que si la necesitaban la llamarían. Tan pronto como llega a casa se prepara un té y abre la aplicación para escribirse con Corinne.

 _\- Hola, como prometí, aquí estoy!_

Jane siente que el teléfono vibra y lo toma.

 _\- Al fin, no hice nada más que pensar en ti todo el día. Estaba aquí diseñando un proyecto y sólo quería que fueses para casa._

Maura se sonroja y sonríe.

 _\- Eres dulce, si alguna vez necesito un arquitecto, ya se con quien contactar. Me haces querer hacer algunos cambios en casa :)_

 _\- ¿Qué te gustaría cambiar?_

 _\- Me gustaría tener una piscina, si no fuera porque estamos en Boston. También pensé en hacer del estudio un pequeño gimnasio, a menudo no tengo tiempo para ir a causa del trabajo, y no necesito mucho un estudio en casa._

 _\- Supongo que tendrás mucho que ya tendrás mucho qué hacer en la oficina, pero viendo tu foto no creo que necesites hacer ejercicio._

 _\- Muchas gracias... Pero si me dices así, eso quiere decir que no necesitaré un arquitecto para mi nuevo gimnasio._

 _\- No lo he dicho, tienes la opción de una piscina cubierta._

 _\- Entonces estás contratada y puedes seguir alagándome._

Ella sonríe mientras se sirve una copa de vino.

 _\- Genial!_ -Jane sonríe, cogiendo una dona y mordiendola- _No veo la hora de admirarte en la piscina con tu traje de baño._

 _\- Supongo que tendré que invitarte a la piscina para agradecerte._ -sonríe y está a punto de enviarlo, pero añade- _De verdad has pensando en mi todo el día?_

 _\- De verdad_ -Jane se muerde el labio enviando el mensaje.

 _\- Yo también he pensando en ti. Nunca antes había encontrado a una mujer con la que tuviera tantas cosas en común, según tu perfil, al menos._

 _\- Es como si nos conocieramos de hace mucho. Me siento segura contigo._

Maura sonríe terminándose el vaso.

 _\- Me gustaría verte, quizá podríamos quedar a tomar algo un dia de estos?_

Jane sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría esto, por lo que sin ningún problema confirma.

 _\- Me encantaría._

 _\- Qué me dices de mañana por la noche?_

 _\- Es perfecto. No veo la hora._

 _\- Yo tampoco. Elige tu el sitio, te dejo mi número para cuando hayas decidido._

Jane no se podía arriesgar con el número, por lo que le responde.

 _\- No es necesario. Nos vemos mañana a las 8, en ese restaurante francés que abrieron hace poco en la ciudad. Te va bien?_

 _\- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana_ -sonríe.

 _\- Me faltarás hoy._ -Jane envía y después sale del departamento para ir a comprar algo bonito.

Maura sonríe al mensaje, finalmente tras romper con Jack se siente con ganas de salir y divertirse. Sube y se prepara un baño, ha decidido prepararse una tarde para ella.

Jane no sabe porqué, pero está sintiendo algo mientras buscaba qué ponerse, como si después de semanas se sintiese tranquila. Cuando encuentra algo que le gusta, lo compra y se va a conseguir una pizza para cenar.

Cuando vuelve a casa Jane se ducha, después se viste y se pone unos calcetines para tirarse en cama a ver la TV y comer pizza.

La mañana siguiente, en la cola para pedir un café para pedir un café para ella y para Jane, Maura le escribe a Corinne.

 _\- Buenos días! No veo la hora de que sea esta noche._

\- Jane sonríe en su escritorio.

 _\- Yo tampoco, será hermoso._

 _\- Si es al menos la mitad de hermoso que tú, será maravilloso_.

Sonríe y se sube al coche en dirección al departamento.

 _\- Oye, para! :) Quizá sea sexy como tú._

 _\- Este día ya es demasiado lento para mi gusto._

Sonríe y entra al departamento, yendo directamente a la oficina.

\- Buenos días -sonríe a Jane dándole su café-

\- Oh, hola! -guarda rápidamente el teléfono- Gracias -coge el café y lo bebe- Ehi, tienes muy buen aspecto.

\- Gracias -sonríe- Me fui pronto a dormir ayer y me ha hecho bien.. Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, veo qué no duermes mucho últimamente.

\- Solo estoy preocupada por todo... -encoge los hombros-.

\- Qué pasa? -se apoya en el escritorio mirándola-.

\- Solo quiero verte feliz -la mira-.

Maura le sonríe.

\- Soy feliz. Tengo la mejor amiga qué podría desear. -sonríe-. Superaré la ruptura con Jack, solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Pero no quiero que esto te cree un problema.

\- Eres dulce -se levanta y la abraza-.

Maura permanece un poco en shock, Jane raramente abraza a la gente, pero sonriendo cambia el gesto y le sonríe.

\- Quiero lo mejor para ti -sonríe y mira su teléfono- Bajo, me acaban de enviar unos huesos para revisar, hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego y gracias por el café.

Sonríe y después responde al mensaje.

 _\- Demasiado lenta, quiero verte de inmediato._

 _\- Me encantaría que fuese posible_ -sonríe entrando en el ascensor-. _te estoy imaginando en el trabajo con la camisa... ;)_

 _\- Te gustan las mujeres con camisa? ;)_

 _\- Para morir, resalta las curvas de las doctoras ya elegantes._

 _\- Tienes que dejar de hacerme sonrojar o estaré ardiendo hasta esta noche._

 _\- Oh no, te lo ruego, te necesitan en el trabajo. :) Y quiero que tengas todo el fuego que tengas para esta noche bella doctora._

 _\- Haré lo mejor que pueda_ -sonríe y se pone los guantes comenzando a analizar los huesos-.

Jane y Korsak se van del departamento para ir a interrogar a algunas personas relacionadas con el caso y, cuando están en el camino, le escribe un mensaje a Maura.

\- ¿Sabes qué te quiero?

Maura lee el mensaje, y por segunda vez en el día se sorprende por la actitud de Jane.

\- Lo sé, yo también te quiero. Eres dulce, Jane Rizzoli -sonríe al enviar-.

\- No estoy siendo dulce! Quiero recordarte que todo lo que hago es por ti.

Maura lee el mensaje y sonríe, un poco conmovida.

\- Tuve la suerte de conocerte Jane. Sin ti estaría perdida... y tal vez podría ir más a menudo a correr por la mañana, porque siempre hay alguien que duerme hasta tarde.

Jane niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- No es mi culpa si necesito mis horas para ser un buen detective.

\- Teoría cuestionable, ya que todavía duermes menos de ocho horas diarias, qué es lo recomendado.

Maura sonríe, y recuerda algo qué podría hacer que Jane estuviera más tranquila con ella.

\- Conocí a alguien, y hemos quedado esta noche.

\- ¿En serio? Cuéntame sobre esa persona.

\- Parece una gran persona, es arquitecto, compartimos muchas pasiones, me hace sonreír, es una mujer, se llama Corinne.

\- Uhhh, una mujer, es un progreso.

Sonríe para sí misma.

\- ¿Crees qué es un paso adelante? Sólo buscaba una distracción, pero me gusta esta mujer. Por supuesto, todavía tengo que conocerla, pero tengo una buena impresión.

\- ¿Te lleva a cenar?

\- Si, el nuevo sitio francés que acaba de abrir, del que hablamos la semana pasada.

\- Estáis hechas la una para la otra si ama ese sitio. Terrones crudos... bleah!

\- Te haré probarlo tarde o temprano y lo amarás -envía los huesos ya analizados-.

Más tarde, esa noche, después de un día de interrogatorios y análisis, Maura sube a la sala esperando escuchar algo sobre el desarrollo del caso.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? -toca la puerta de la oficina-.

\- Es un caso difícil -se sienta a su lado y suspira-.

\- Oye, Maur, ve a casa, está bien. Nos quedamos nosotros. Tienes que prepararte para la cita -la mira sonriendo-.

\- Jane. Faltan dos horas, y me necesitas -la mira-.

\- Sé cuánto tardas en prepararte -se ríe-.

Maura sonríe.

\- ¿Eres fantástica, lo sabes? -le da un beso en el pelo y recoge su bolso-.

Korsak ayudó a Jane a organizar las últimas cosas y ver el trabajo qué tendrías que enfrentar al día siguiente. Cuando ambos estaban agotados, Jane regresa a casa, se refresca un poco y se viste. Lleva un traje ajustado con una camisa roja un poco desabrochada que deja entrever el sujetador, negro de encaje, y después los tacones y un ligero maquillaje.

Maura lleva un vestido blanco y negro ajustado, el pelo sobre la espalda y unos tacones negros brillantes. A las ocho menos cinco aparca delante del restaurante. está nerviosa, se mira al espejo por centésima vez, después coje el teléfono. Está por escribirle a Corinne qué está afuera del restaurante, pero al final decide simplemente entrar.

Jane coje el teléfono tan pronto Maura entra, abre la aplicación y le escribe.

 _\- Te he visto y estás bellísima. Preparada para encontrarme?_

Maura está por dirigirse a la camarera de la entrada pero si para para leer el mensaje.

 _\- Claro. Estás ya dentro?_

 _\- No, estoy llegando._

Jane, da un respiro y sale del coche dirigiéndose al restaurante.

Maura guarda el teléfono y permanece en la entrada a la espera, está un poco nerviosa pero no se muerde el labio para no arruinarse el pintalabios.

Jane abre la puerta del restaurante y se encuentra defrente a Maura.

\- Hola -sonríe-.

Maura se gira y la mira.

\- Jane? Qué haces aquí? -mira alrededor-.

\- Creo que soy tu cita -gira el teléfono y le muestra el chat-.

Maura le coje el teléfono de la mano y lo mira.

\- Corinne... no existe? Corinne eres tu?

\- Si, soy yo.

Maura permanece quieta por unos segundos asimilando la noticia y después se pasa una mano por el pelo.

\- No se si estar enfadada contigo por haberme mentido o decirte qué estás bellísima esta noche.

\- Podemos hacer la segunda.

\- Estas bellísima esta noche. Pero qué te ha saltado a la cabeza? Un perfil falso, tu? Un detective?

\- Sólo quería darte algo de moral, te dije que te quiero -sonríe-.

\- No podías simplemente invitarme a cenar? -sonríe- Siempre me subes la moral.

\- Sabes qué me gustan las bromas y esperaba que tu te rieses -sonríe-. Y quería hacerte volver la sonrisa.

Maura está por sonreír pero la guarda.

\- Por tanto, todo lo que me has dicho, era por bromear... Cierto?

\- Ciertamente. Prometo encontrarte a alguien con quien salir para hacerme perdonar.

\- Tranquila. No es necesario -sonríe, sacude la cabeza y superando a Jane sale del restaurante-.

Jane suspira y sale del restaurante.

\- Maura espera, no quería lastimarte.

\- No hay problema Jane, la broma fue divertida -camina hacia el coche-.

\- Pareces enfadada, no divertida.

\- Estoy... Me esperaba una noche diferente, cale? Me esperaba a una mujer que me encontraba sexy y divertida y tuviese ganas de cenar conmigo y quizás volver a casa conmigo. Y en cambio, estás tú qué quiere solamente bromear -ríe nerviosamente-. Es divertido, solo que no lo que me esperaba -trata de encontrar las llaves-.

Jane le sujeta el brazo y la mira a los ojos.

\- Te encuentro sexy, menos divertida porque la divertida de la pareja soy yo y quiero volver a casa contigo.

\- Te odio cuando haces eso -la coge del cuello de la camisa acercándola y besándola con pasión-.

Jane devuelve el beso y la empuja contra el coche.

Maura se separa después de un tiempo para coger aire y mira a Jane con el rostro serio.

\- Sube al coche, conduzco yo.

Sube al coche y empieza a conducir hacia su casa.

Jane sigue a Maura dentro de la casa y después la sujeta por la cadera para besarla otra vez.

Maura devuelve el beso y lleva a Jane por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

\- Comienza a desvestirte, ahora vengo -va hacia el vestidor-.

Jane hace como le dice y se desviste quedando desnuda y esperándola sobre la cama.

Maura se quita el vestido quedando en ropa interior y se coloca su strap on. Siente en su interior todas las emociones del último día y de esta última situación con Jane qué la ha hecho estallar: necesitaba desahogarse. Maura regresa a la habitación con el strapon y se sube a la cama con Jane.

\- Mmm, me gusta Maura.

\- Sé que te gusta -la mira y la hace acostarse completamente comenzando a besarle los pechos y burlarse de sus pezones con la lengua mientras el strapon apenas toca su intimidad-.

Jane comienza a jadear y quiere sentir a Maura.

\- Dentro, ve dentro.

\- No decides tu esta noche detective -la mira bajandose y colocando la cabeza entre sus piernas-.

\- Me la vas a hacer pagar? -la mira mordiéndose el labio-.

\- Puedes apostar que sí -se levanta y estira hacia la mesita de noche para tomar un par de esposas y cerrarlas alrededor de las muñecas de Jane y luego regresa a sus piernas-.

Jane gime en voz alta y cierra los ojos disfrutando del placer que le está dando la boca de Maura.

Maura chupa el clítoris de Jane con fuerza y luego se levanta y, mientras respira, la penetra comenzando a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella.

\- Oh dios mío Maura si...

\- Te he dicho qué puedes hablar, detective? - se baja para mirarla a la cara mientras continúa moviéndose- No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Jane niega con la cabeza mirándola, no había visto nunca a Maura así de determinada y la excita aún más.

Maura la toma de las muñecas con una mano y las lleva sobre la cabeza de Jane y la continúa penetrando hasta que se da cuenta de que Jane se va correr, para y sale de ella.

\- Date la vuelta.

Jane se gira y se queda mirando hacia abajo.

Maura arrastra sus uñas por la espalda de Jane y la azota.

\- Oh... -Jane abre su boca soltando un gemido profundo-.

Maura comienza a penetrarla y de vez en cuando la azota mordiéndose el labio, Jane es bellísima y sexy y ahora qué se está desahogando se da cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando.

Jane no aguantaba más y después de un tiempo se abandona al orgasmo más fuerte qué jamás haya tenido, y finalmente se va quedando sin fuerza sobre el colchón.

Maura se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama durante un instante observando a Jane y cuando vuelve en sí se quita el strapon dejando al lado de ella y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Jane respira y se gira hacia Maura.

\- Me puedes soltar?

\- Oh sí, cierto, perdóname.

Maura gatea hacia el cabecero de la cama y le quita las esposas.

Jane se siente masajeandose las muñecas.

\- Wow Maura, ha sido una locura -sonríe-.

\- No te he hecho daño, verdad? -le coge de las muñecas para mirarlas-.

\- No tranquila, sólo me rocé un poco, estoy bien -la mira dulcemente-.

\- Okay -sonríe soltándole las muñecas- Me has hecho enfadar esta noche- la mira- Pero mantengo mi opinión de qué estás bellísima antes y ahora -le toca la pierna-.

\- Lo he notado -ríe- Tú también estás bellísima.

\- Gracias -sonríe-.

\- Te sientes mejor ahora que te has desahogado?

\- Si. Perdóname, he estado un poco... fuerte.

\- Te parezco débil? -muestra el músculo-.

\- No hagas eso -le da un golpe en el brazo- Eres sexy.

Jane se ríe y después la hace sentarse sobre sus piernas abrazándola.

\- Cuando tengas ganas de desahogarte estaré aquí para ti, seré tu saco de boxeo.

Maura asiente y le acaricia los brazos.

\- No me dejes, vale?

\- No sucederá, soy tu mejor amiga, lo sabes.

A esa palabra Maura suspira, la verdad cae sobre ella como una pared de ladrillos.

\- Es mejor si nos olvidamos de todo esto, verdad?

\- Lo siento no quería lastimarte -se levanta y comienza a vestirse-.

\- No, probablemente he entendido yo mal -se levanta y va al baño-.

Jane suspira y se coloca los zapatos llamando a un taxi.

\- Me voy a casa Maura.

Maura sale del baño.

\- Porqué me dijiste aquello delante del coche? Te encuentro sexy y quiero volver a casa contigo. -la mira moviendo la cabeza- Cual es tu idea de broma exactamente?

\- No estaba bromeando delante de tu coche, realmente te encuentro sexy! ¿Por qué no me crees?

\- Porque te estás yendo!

\- Basta, me has cansado! -tira la chaqueta al suelo.- Quieres una prueba? Aquí la tienes. -la coge y la coloca contra la pared, le abre las piernas y si pone de rodillas comenzando a darle placer con fuerza, casi con violencia-.

\- Ah! Jane... -Maura intenta quejarse pero la sensación de placer la bloquea-.

\- Estate quieta puta, te callas y gozas.

Maura gime en voz alta, agarrándose a la silla apoyada en la pared, mientras Jane la toca con un dedo y la penetra también con su lengua.

Maura grita de placer intentando dejar de decir el nombre de Jane cuando está por llegar.

Jane aumenta el ritmo hasta qué siente qué Maura se viene y sus piernas se rinden. Con un clic sale de ella, se levanta y la toma en brazos, sentándose en la silla y sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Maura respira con fuerza y la mira.

\- Yo... realmente... intento... entenderte... Jane Rizzoli...

Jane ríe y le separa el pelo de la cara.

\- Te he dado solo lo que querías.

\- Yo no... okey, ha estado placentero, pero no es lo que quiero. -la mira, poniéndose en pie-. La única cosa que quiero es entender dónde estás tú en toda esta historia. Quieres ser mi amiga? mi pareja? No quieres hablarme más?

\- Solo quiero que tu seas feliz, no quiero atormentarme más viéndote llorar por Jack qué se fue como un cobarde, que no te merecía. Quiero que estemos como antes, estar tranquila.

Maura la escucha con la boca abierta, y siente su mano temblar, pero combate las ganas de darle una bofetada.

\- Eres una hipócrita. Tu no quieres que yo sea feliz, tu solo quieres volver a tu vida sin sentirte en el deber de cuidarme porque somos amigas.

\- No me siento en el deber de hacerlo, quiero hacerlo -se levanta-. He hecho todo esto por ambas.

\- Qué cosa exactamente? Follarme y que te folle pensando que esa es la magia que me hace falta para volver a la normalidad? -entra en el vestidor para recoger una bata-. ¡Bueno, supongo que no funcionó!

\- ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Vete al diablo Maura. Quédate sola como siempre lo haces -se pone su chaqueta y se sube al taxi-.

Maura la sigue y golpea la puerta de entrada y luego se apoya en ella, demasiado enojada como para llorar.

Jane recupera el coche, se va a casa y cuando entra se desviste y se mete en la ducha gritando y golpeando sus puños contra el vidrio. Se rompe y se corta las manos y los brazos, y se desliza lentamente hasta sentarse mientras el agua fluye y se lleva consigo la sangre que sale de sus heridas. Ella cierra los ojos durmiendose exhausta.

Maura sale de la habitación cerrando de golpe todo lo que pueda para dejar la rabia, pero cuando ve sobre la cama el strapon lo toma con ira y lo lanza contra la puerta del vestidor para luego arrojarse sobre la cama gritando y llorando en las almohadas.

A la mañana siguiente nadie ve llegar a Jane al trabajo, es extraño ya que siempre llega a tiempo.

\- ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

\- No, ni siquiera en la cafetería. Tal vez este con Maura.

\- Llamó a la doctora entonces, porque Jane no responde -toma el teléfono y buscar el número de Maura-.

\- ¿Hola? Sí, lo sé, llego tarde -montando en el coche a la carrera ya que se despertó tarde-.

\- Hola doctora, soy Korsak, no, no queria preguntarte por el retraso, es solo que... ¿Has visto a Jane?, porque no podemos encontrarla.

\- ¿No está ya en la oficina? -mira el reloj- Tendría que haber llegado hace media hora... Iré a su casa a ver si se quedó dormida -corta la llamada y pisa el acelerador dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Jane. Cuando llega, usa la llave que le dejó para entrar- ¿Jane?¡Jane!

Jane sigue en la ducha desde anoche, sentada allí mientras el agua fluye y el suelo está lleno de cristales, al igual que su cuerpo.

Maura siente el agua de la ducha y va al baño.

\- Si estás en la ducha avísame y me voy, me llamaron del departamento, estamos preocupados -Maura espera un momento y luego inhala- Voy a abrir... ¡AHHH JANE! -la ve inmediatamente, sentada en la ducha y el suelo lleno de cristales-. ¡Dios mío, qué... oh, Dios mio!

Maura apartó los cristales y apagó el agua, arrodillándose al lado de Jane.

\- Ouch... -siente una punzada en la espinilla pero sacude la cabeza y toma la de Jane golpeándola- ¡Despierta, Jane, Jane!

Jane abre lentamente los ojos, no del todo, y ve a Maura un poco borrosa delante de ella.

\- M-Maura... -susurró débilmente-.

\- Bien, mírame, no cierres los ojos, concéntrate en mí ¿de acuerdo? -Maura llama al 911 y luego escribe a Korsak y Frankie- No te muevas, la ambulancia ya está llegando y te sacarán de aquí.

Maura se estira buscando su bolso, coge la linterna del llavero para revisar sus ojos y sus reacciones. Luego de unos minutos, llega la ambulancia y los dos paramédicos cargan a Jane en una camilla y se la llevan al vehículo.

\- ¿Dr. Isles quiere venir?

\- Sí, por supuesto -Maura se sube con ellos y se sienta para ver qué hacen y asegurarse de que Jane está bien.

Una vez en el hospital, la llevan rápidamente a una habitación para extraer los cristales diseminados por todo el cuerpo y para hacerle algunos exámenes.

Ángela acompañada por Frankie y Korsak corren hacia Maura tan pronto la ven.

\- ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué pasó?

\- Probablemente tuvo un accidente en la ducha, ahora lo importante es que este bien -abraza a Ángela para después ir a hablar con los doctores-.

Ángela se sienta y toma su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Todo es mi culpa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, ma? -se sienta junto a ella y pone su mano en su espalda-.

\- La presione con ese sitio de citas. Ayer me dijo que finalmente tenía una cita, y ahora seguro que está así por eso -comienza a llorar-.

\- No, todo estará bien, ya lo verás -la abraza para consolarla-.

Maura vuelve con ellos.

\- Me dijeron que posiblemente en una media hora hayan terminado los exámenes. Le han puesto unos goteros para compensar las carencias causadas por el desmayo -se sienta suspirando-.

\- Ves mamá, todo estará bien -le da un beso en el pelo-.

\- Maura, tu sabes algo de su cita de ayer? Dios, estaba tan feliz de ver a esa persona -se limpia las lágrimas-.

\- Estaba feliz? -la mira sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- No, no lo sabía... -se levanta y va hacia la ventana-.

\- Si -anuncia- Solo me dijo que estaba nerviosa con la idea de encontrarse con esta nueva persona, me pareció que esta persona le gustaba mucho.

Maura se va a por un café al bar del hospital para estar un poco sola. Se siente dividida entre la Maura qué está enfadada y herida por lo que paso ayer y la Maura aterrorizada por saber qué había hecho Jane para estar así.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, Jane está despierta y bebiendo un zumo para recuperarse un poco. Entran todos en la estancia y Jane les explica que fue un accidente, que tropezó y se golpeó contra la puerta de la ducha.

Maura mira la hora, sabe que ya deben de haber llevado a Jane a la habitación, pero no sabe cómo comportarse. Decide ir a la sala y cuando ve a Ángela le pregunta cómo está Jane.

\- Está bien, solo tiene algun rasguño aquí y allá. ¿Por qué no vas a saludarla?

Maura suspira y finalmente asiente, entrando a la habitación.

\- Hey.

\- Hey -levantó la mano vendada-.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunta mientras revisa su carpeta-.

\- Bueno, en breve podré volver a casa sin problemas.

Maura asiente y apoya la carpeta al pie de la cama.

\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche para acabar así?

\- Me resbalé en la ducha y choqué contra el cristal que se rompió.

\- No vine aquí para escuchar otra mentira.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Qué te amo y por eso cuando llegué a casa furiosa porque no me creíste cuando te dije qué quiero qué seas feliz, y que golpee la ducha hasta que se rompió y me llene de sangre?

\- Sí, sí es la verdad. -Le coge la mano para revisar las vendas- No durará mucho envuelto de esta manera -bufó-.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Te amo!

\- Escuché. ¿Qué quieres qué haga? ¿Qué te diga que te amo y olvide todo lo que pasó ayer?

Jane levanta la cabeza al cielo intentando no llorar.

\- No importa -sacude la cabeza- Debería haber muerto en esa ducha.

\- Te doy la bofetada qué no te di ayer si vuelves a decir algo así -le coge la barbilla con la otra mano- Dime qué quieres de mi. Dime porque me trataste así ayer si todo lo que tenías que decirme era que me amas.

\- Porque tengo miedo, miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, de defraudarte.

\- Si no hubieras cambiado de opinión cinco veces ayer, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirte que me parece que eres la correcta para mi. No estaba enojada porque no eras Corinne, estaba enfadada porque cuando te presentaste en su lugar pensé que te sentias atraida por mi y en el curso de la noche estaba convencida de que no era así. -suspira- Tampoco me gusta externalizar mis sentimientos, pero podemos intentarlo y al menos probar, sin hacernos daño la una a la otra.

Jane mira hacia sus manos cerrando sus ojos.

\- Probemos, por favor.

\- Está bien -Maura acaricia su rostro y le da un beso en la frente- Ahora intenta descansar, por favor, o no te dejarán salir de aquí. -Se levanta y toma un periódico sentándose en la silla junto a la cama de Jane- Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes, ¿vale?

Jane asiente y cierra los ojos quedando profundamente dormida.

Jane se despierta de repente, levantándose sudada y sin aliento. Mira a su alrededor, pero está oscuro y con sus manos se frota los ojos con la esperanza de ver algo.

Maura siente que el colchón se mueve y pierde la forma, y se despierta.

\- Oye... Jane, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Creo que he tenido una pesadilla. ¿Puedes encender la luz?

Maura se estira hacia la mesita de noche y enciende la luz. Se cubre con la sábana, todavía está desnuda, ambas lo están desde la noche anterior.

Jane se ató el pelo y puso las manos sobre el colchón.

\- Lo siento, creo que te he llenado las sábanas de sudor.

\- No importa -se sentó junto a ella y le acarició la cara- ¿Era Hoyt?

\- No, éramos nosotras, yo... -toma un buen respiro para calmarse- Nos peleabamos después de nuestra cita y yo acabé en el hospital.

\- Oh Jane... -Maura le quita el pelo sudoroso del rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla- Todo fue un sueño, nunca paso nada de eso, ¿lo sabes? Estoy aquí contigo.

\- Lo sé -sonríe- Gracias.

\- Siempre estaré contigo Jane -sonríe apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- ¿Te parece si nos vamos a la habitación de invitados donde las sábanas están frescas y te llevo un vaso de agua?

\- Me vendría bien -se levanta- Mientras tu lo preparas, voy al baño a refrescarme.

\- Okay.

Maura sonríe y cuando Jane está en el baño se levanta, se pone una bata para cubrirse y baja a la cocina por un vaso de agua con hielo. Cerca del sofá todavía están sus zapatos de la noche anterior y Maura sonríe mirándolos antes de ir hacia la habitación de invitados y deja el vaso en la mesilla.

Jane regresa fresca y relajada del baño con una de sus camisetas, que había dejado allí unas semanas antes y toma un sorbo de agua antes de ir a la cama junto a Maura.

\- Gracias, sin ti no sé qué haría.

\- Por ahora, intentemos que no tengas otra pesadilla -acaricia su cara- A menos que quieras hablar de eso...

\- No, estoy bien -le da un dulce beso- Durmamos ahora, mañana por la mañana quiero llevarte a desayunar.

Maura la abraza dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

\- Estás a salvo aquí conmigo.

\- Me siento segura -sonríe y acaricia su pelo- Buenas noches Maur.

\- Buenas noches, Jane -cierra los ojos.

***** FLASHBACK - La tarde antes de la cita *****

Después de tener una pequeña charla con Maura, jane se siente un poco culpable de cómo se está comportando con su amiga. Está jugando con su pelo mientras piensa si decirle la verdad a Maura. Finalmente toma su decisión y baja al laboratorio, con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Maura está recogiendo su escritorio antes de irse, no puede esperar para prepararse para esa noche en que se encontrará con Corinne. Escucha unos pasos en el pasillo y mira a través del vidrio.

\- Jane, qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunta cuando la detective entra en su oficina-.

\- Necesito decirte algo sobre tu cita de esta noche -se ve un poco nerviosa- Corinne no irá porque ella no existe, soy yo.

\- ¿Que?! -ella la mira- ¿Has creado un perfil falso?

\- Sí. Sólo quería hacerte una broma para subirte la moral.

Maura la mira y luego niega con la cabez.

\- ¿La broma es que no habrá cita esta noche?

\- Quería ir al restaurante, pero me sentía culpable.

\- Bueno, deberías... -se vuelve hacia su escritorio- Me hizo sentir bien que alguien estuviera pensando esas cosas sobre mí.

\- Pero yo lo pensaba -baja su mirada- Esa parte fue verdad.

Maura levanta su rostro para mirarla

\- ¿Crees que soy sexy? y, ¿no veías la hora de salir conmigo esta noche?

\- Si, y... si -sonríe- Saldrías conmigo esta noche? Para hacerme perdonar.

Maura la observa para ver si está bromeando, pero ve que sus ojos son sinceros.

\- Yo... Sí, estoy de acuerdo -coge su bolso-.

Ella está ausente mientras Maura se da la vuelta y cuando se gira se pone seria.

\- ¿Quieres pasar a cambiarte?

\- Si, al menos que quieras que vayas a cenar con la misma ropa con la que he catalogado 143 huesos humanos hoy -sonríe saliendo de la oficina-.

\- Ewww no! -sale con ella y cada una se va hacia su coche- Nos vemos en el restaurante y se puntual! -sube al coche-.

\- Siempre soy puntual!

La mira y se sube al coche dirigiéndose a su casa. Para la cena lleva un vestido blanco y negro ajustado, el pelo suelto sobre la espalda y los tacones negros brillantes. A las ocho menos cuarto aparca delante del restaurante. Está nerviosa, si observa en el espejo por centésima vez, ahora no está segura de qué está pasando. Después de unos minutos sale del coche y entra.

Jane lleva un traje, con una blusa roja un poco desabrochada que deja ver el sujetador negro de encaje, se pone unos tacones y se maquilla un poco. Cuando está lista conduce hacia el restaurante y espera a Maura en el coche, observando la entrada del restaurante. Cuando la ve entrar respira y se encamina hacia la entrada del restaurante.

\- Hola -sonríe- Tengo una reserva a nombre de Rizzoli -observa a la camarera que busca la reserva y después las acompaña a la mesa-.

Maura se sienta y empieza a mirar el menú.

\- Debo dar un punto a tu favor por el restaurante -sonríe-.

\- Lo sabía! -sonríe satisfecha- Pero, sólo un punto? No me he ganado ninguno más en estos años de amistad?

\- Cierto -la mira sonriendo- Me refería a esta noche, cuando perdiste al menos cinco punto por el perfil falso -bromea-.

\- Y por tanto me los estas devolviendo uno a uno? -ríe-.

\- Si llegas a recuperarlos, sí -sonríe cerrando el menú-.

Jane sonríe y apoya el menú llamando a la camarera pidiendo en francés para ambas, un excelente vino añejo y caracoles crudos.

\- Je suis vraiment impresionné (Estoy realmente impresionada), tu francés no es nada malo -sonríe-.

\- ¿Vale por dos puntos? -sonríe mostrando sus dientes-.

\- Medio punto -se ríe- No corras, no será fácil -levanta el vaso qué el camarero acaba de llenar-.

Ella suspira sacudiendo la cabeza y luego la levanta.

\- ¿Por esta cita? -Maura asiente-.

\- Guau, una cita con Jane Rizzoli, nunca me lo habría imaginado -juega con su collar-.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en nosotras así?

\- Yo... Sí, ciertamente lo pensé -suspira- Pero no pensé que estuvieras interesada.

\- Ni siquiera yo, hasta qué hice esta broma -pone una mano sobre la de Maura que está apoyada en la mesa-.

\- Y ahora estás interesada en mi? De verdad?

\- Quiero conocerte mejor desde otro aspecto que no sea nuestra amistad o el trabajo.

\- Esto son dos puntos -sonríe mientras el camarero pone el plato de camareros entre ellas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ellos?

\- Tienes que probarlos antes -sonríe comiendo uno- Mmmm, delicioso.

\- Solo lo hago para recuperar puntos y porque eres sexy cuando comes estas cosas. -le echa un vistazo y luego se lo come- Mmm... viscoso, pero no está mal.

Maura siente un nudo en el estómago cuando Jane le dice qué es sexy. Es tan hermosa sin saberlo.

\- Esta noche estás hermosa, no solo esta noche, pero... estas bien.

\- Gracias, tu también -sonríe mientras bebe un poco de vino-.

\- Este lugar es realmente agradable y todo está genial. Gracias por traerme aquí.

\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer para hacerme perdonar y, sobre todo, sabes que te mereces lugares así de elegantes. Siempre te obligo a comer en el Dirty Robber.

\- No me importa comer contigo en el Dirty Robber o en cualquier otro lado.

\- Lo sé, pero cambiar de vez en cuando no duele, y tengo que agradecerte por el trabajo qué haces para ayudarme -sonríe-.

\- Es mi trabajo. Y tu eres mi mejor amiga...

\- Pero esta noche soy tu cita.

Maura toma su mano.

\- Me gusta especialmente mucho la Jane de esta noche.

Jane acaricia su mano suavemente.

\- Y a mí, la Maura que conocí en una aplicación para citas.

Tras compartir el postre, Jane pide la cuenta y después las dos salen del restaurante.

\- Entonces, ¿te gustó la cena? -la toma de la mano caminando hacia el coche-.

\- Mucho, realmente -sonríe y acaricia su mano con el pulgar-.

\- ¿Mi casa o tu casa?

\- Mi casa está más cerca.

Ambas montan en el coche de Maura y van a su casa. Tan pronto como entran en la casa, se encuentran con Bass frente a la puerta.

\- Hola amigo -acaricia su caparazón- Se bueno está noche qué mamá y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer.

\- Tenemos cosas qué hacer? -sonríe, se quita el abrigo dejándolo en el sofá y se acerca a ella-.

\- Eso espero -se quita los tacones y la toma por las caderas- ¿Tú qué dices?

\- Has recuperado todos los puntos Jane Rizzoli -sonríe, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-.

\- Sí! Ahora quiero ganarlos -se acerca a su rostro y la besa-.

Maura devuelve el beso y la lleva por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Jane la sigue un poco nerviosa por la situación, pero la idea de poder hacer el amor con Maura la excita mucho.

\- ¿Está todo bien? -le pregunta Maura tras el beso, notando que la respiración de Jane está un poco agitada.

\- Todo bien -sonríe y la besa con pasión-.

\- Podemos hacer algo a lo que estés más acostumbrada si así te sientes más cómoda -sonríe haciéndola acostar sobre la cama desabotonándole los primeros botones.

\- Está bien, me fío de ti -sonríe-.

Maura le da un beso.

\- Vete desvistiendo, ahora vengo -sonríe y se va al vestidor-.

Jane le hace caso y se desviste esperándola a Maura desnuda en la cama, impaciente.

Maura se desviste en el armario quedando en ropa interior y se coloca uno de sus strapon, elige uno medo, lo coloca bien y sale del vestidor acercándose a la cama, esperando la aprobación de Jane para seguir.

\- Wow -la mira mordiéndose el labio- Estás sexy.

Maura sonríe y se pone sobre ella en la cama, comienza a besarle el pecho, cojiendo uno de sus pezones entre los labios comenzando a chuparlo.

\- Oh, sí -jadea, sujetándose a las sábanas-.

Con el strapon se desliza lentamente entre las piernas de Jane, mientras que con la lengua cuida sus pechos.

\- Dentro Maura, por favor.

Maura levanta su rostro para besar su cuello y lentamente la penetra.

\- Eres tan hermosa Jane.

\- Oh, sí -gime-.

Maura comienza a moverse lentamente sujetando las caderas de Jane para darle más placer.

Jane gime y de vez en cuando mira a Maura que la excita muchísimo y después de unos minutos se viene gritando el nombre de Maura.

Maura la deja recuperarse unos instantes y luego sale de ella, quitándose el strap on y dejándolo sobre la cama. Besandole el cuerpo se acuesta a su lado y le acaricia el rostro.

\- Eres muy buena, mejor de lo que me podría imaginar -sonríe besándola- Y estoy feliz de que Corinne no exista, porque estaría super celosa.

\- Yo también estoy feliz, estoy segura de que Corinne no sería mejor que tú -sonríe-.

\- ¿Una arquitecta mejor que una detective? ¡No lo creo! -se ríe y cuela un dedo entre las bragitas y la piel-.

Maura gime de placer y se agarra a la espalda de Jane acercándola, mientras la detective le besa el cuello mordiendoselo de vez en cuando, llegando a su oreja.

\- Eres hermosa Maura, no he visto a nadie como tu.

\- Tú eres... oh dios mío... -esconde su rostro en el cuello de Jane besándola-.

Jane va más profundamente, doblando sus dedos.

\- Te quiero una y otra vez.

Maura grita de placer y después de unos minutos llega al orgasmo apoyándose en Jane.

Jane reduce la velocidad para posteriormente sacar los dedos de Maura y lamerlos.

\- También estás sorprendentemente buena.

Maura sonríe y tan pronto como recupera la respiración le toma la cara besándola.

\- Eres genial.

Ruedan un poco en la cama, entre las sábanas mimos, besos, risas y bromas. Están bien juntas y el resto no importa.

\- De todos modos, -dice mientras la abraza, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho- No pienses que no te haré pagar por el perfil falso -sonríe-.

\- ¿No me habías perdonado?

\- Técnicamente si... -la mira- Pero me divierto.

\- Eres mala. -pone mala cara-.

\- Jane -alza las cejas-.

\- Esperaré mi venganza entonces -se da la espalda, pretendiendo hacerse la ofendida-.

Maura se muerde el labio sonriendo y va debajo de las mantas para besarle la espalda desde abajo hasta el cuello.

\- Ruffiana -sonríe, cerrando los ojos-.

Maura se detiene y la muerde saliendo de las sabanas.

\- Oye, ¿a donde vas? -la toma de la mano y tira de ella aferrándola- Eres mía.

\- Eres hermosa -la besa- Y quiero ser tuya.

\- Y yo soy tuya -sonríe y la besa suavemente-.

\- Por supuesto que sí -sonríe- Ahora durmamos, tenemos un caso que resolver mañana -besa sus párpados y cierra sus ojos-.

\- Buenas noches Maur -sonríe y se duerme-.

 **Twitter: RakelOR93**


End file.
